J'ai pourtant essayé
by Oo-chan
Summary: Sasuke est parti depuis un moment, il a tué son frère et Orochimaru. Notre blond veux l'oublier, il décide d'enchaîner les missions mais malheureusement il tombe malade dans la foret et... Sasuke le retrouve... Va s'en suivre dispute, réconciliation et...


_**___________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Genre_ _:_ Yaoi

_Couple_ _:_ Sasu/Naru

_Auteur_ _:_ Ookami-san plus en forme que jamais !!!

_Disclamer_ _:_ Après un entretien avec le véritable auteur, autrement dit Masashi Kishimoto, il c'est avéré qu'il n'a pas voulu me vendre ses personnages craignant la chute du manga s'il le faisait, mais a bien voulu me les prêter le temps d'une fiction… alors bonne lecture ^^

_Note_ _:_ J'ai mis longtemps a l'écrire il faut dire que c'est mon tout premier lemon entre deux hommes donc s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!

_**___________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**J'ai pourtant essayé…**_

Cela va bientôt faire 3 ans que ce jeune homme, grand, blond, peau bronzé, âgé de 18 ans, n'avait pas revu son meilleur ami… meilleur ami c'est vite dit, un être sans scrupules qui se fout du monde entier sauf de son frère qu'il voulait tuer par tous les moyens… et dire qu'il a réussit... _(__- Itachi : QUOI ???? O.O j'suis mort ? __– Oo : Chut tu va spoiler l'histoire .__)_ Ce jeune homme, brun, peau plutôt blanche voir cadavérique _(-__ Sasu : Sa se dit sa ?__- Oo : Mais vous allez arrêter de me couper ?! Si sa continue j'arrête là et vous vous démerdez pour la suite !!!__) _Donc je disais, ces deux jeunes adultes aux caractères et physiques complètement opposés, sont en conflit permanent, le brun voulant tuer le blond, et l'autre cherchant à oublier chaque lien qu'il avait pu créer avec ledit brun.

Cette histoire commence dans une forêt où un jeune ninja, au visage caché par un masque blanc, s'arrêta de sa course et s'adossa le long d'un arbre ou il enleva son masque, laissant ses mèches blondes aux reflets orangés descendre le long de son visage et partir en piques derrière sa tête.

Il souffla un long moment et se laissa glisser le long du tronc, le front en sueur, haletant, tremblant, il dit dans un souffle :

- J'aurais pas du abuser des missions… Et dire que Obaa-chan m'avais prévenu que je ne devais pas enchaîner cinq missions en solo a la suite sans me reposer au moins un jour entre chaque une d'elles…

Naruto tenta de se relever, mais prit de vertiges, retourna vite au pied de cet arbre. Il passa lentement la main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa tout en soufflant.

- Ok, ok je fais une pause !

Le blond ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa tenter par les bras de Morphé.

Non loin de là se tenais une silhouette cachée sur une branche à proximité de notre endormi. Elle se rapprocha prudemment.

Notre ninja préféré aurait dû sentir la présence de cette ombre, il aurait dû réagir et se retrouver derrière lui pour le surprendre mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais dans une histoire qui commence bien, Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme, pour preuve, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son front, il frémit légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas…

- Tss… 'Faut vraiment s'occuper de toi en permanence… Et dire que tu as de la fièvre baka !

Il le souleva et le plaça sur son dos. Le contacte des vêtements froid du jeune brun sur les bras transpirants et fiévreux de notre blond le fit frémir et se caler le plus possible le long de se corps frais qui s'offrait a lui. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, Sasuke avait toujours imaginé le corps de son blond collé au sien… Mais là, la situation était différente… _(-__ Naru : Il va pas me violer quand même ?!__– Oo : Mais nan t'inquiète… quoi que sa pourrait faire une belle histoire… __- Sasu : Et je suis sur que sa te plairais… ^^ __- Naru : O.O Au secours !__)_

---------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, dans un petit village aux abords de la frontière du pays du feu, on retrouva notre duo. L'un allongé dans un lit sous une tonne de couvertures, tremblant, s'agitant de toutes ses forces pendant que le brun tentait de lui appliquer une serviette humide sur le front… sans grand succès…

Le jeune homme empoigna les épaules du malade et le secoua comme un vulgaire prunier (_- Naru : Merci pour la comparaison…__- Oo : Bah quoi je ne mâche pas mes mots moi !!! __– Naru : On avait remarqué..._)

- Hé dobe réveille toi !!!

- Zzzz…

- Bordel tu vas te bouger oui ?!?!?!?!

- Hum..., ouvrant un œil, Sasu-ke…

- Et bah voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux !

- C'est vraiment…toi ? J-je suis où ? Qu'est ce qui… m'est arrivé ?

- Chut ! Repose toi, tu veux… ? Tu n'es pas en état pour parler… calme toi et dort !

- Comment… t-tu veux que je dorme…

Sasuke avait posé sa main sur le front de Naruto et avait propagé un peu de son chakra qui alla se loger dans une partie du cerveau et l'avait forcé à s'endormir…

Il repositionna le blond dans son lit, remit en place les couvertures et pouvait maintenant s'occuper de son malade comme il le voulait.

La nuit tomba bien vite selon notre brun fatigué par sa nouvelle occupation. Il n'avait pas arrêté de prendre soin de son blond. Sasuke posa sa main sur le front humidifié par la serviette précédemment enlevé, n'arrivant pas a déterminer si la fièvre de son patient était tombé, il rapprocha son visage de celui endormi et pausa son front contre le sien, et c'est ce moment là que le jeune malade choisit pour ouvrit lentement les yeux.

A la vue plus que proche du visage de son rival, Naruto prit une couleur vermeil provocant un sursaut chez le brun qui se recula précipitamment et dans sa lancé, tomba faisant rencontrer à ses fesses le sol dur de cette chambre prise dans une petite auberge.

- Désolé j-je regardais si tu avais encore de la fièvre…

- C-ce n'est rien…

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Heu…

- Oui ?

- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- … Tu…

_« J'peux pas lui dire "Ça fait un mois que je te suis partout, j'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien alors quand tu t'es endormi j'en ai profité pour t'emmener avec moi…" »_ Pensa le brun légèrement gêné.

- Je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans la forêt et j'ai pas pu me résigner à te laisser là-bas…

- Ha…

- …

- Merci…

- Et pourquoi tu t'es endormi au juste ?

- J'ai trop forcé !

- Gné ?

- Les missions ! J'ai trop forcé la dose…

- Ha… Et pourquoi ?

- Disons qu'il ne me reste plus que ça… je n'ai rien d'autre a faire et personne avec qui discuter ou m'amuser… je ne veux pas « les » déranger…

- … Tu as changé, ne pu s'empêcher de signaler le brun malgré sa petite voix intérieure lui disant de ne pas aborder ce sujet plus que délicat.

- … !

- …

- Tu ose me dire sa a moi ?!

- Hein ?

- Quand ton meilleur ami, ton « frère » t'abandonne et tente de te tuer tu ne crois pas qu'on a le droit de changer peut être ?!?

- …

Naruto avait dit sa phrase dans un tel élan de colère que notre brun aillant pourtant une maîtrise parfaite de son corps et de ses pensées ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux a la vu de ce chakra rouge sortant de part et d'autre du corps de son blond.

- Calme toi !!!

- Et si je ne veux pas ?! Hein, tu vas faire quoi ?! Tu vas me tuer ?!

- Baaka, le bruit d'une gifle résonna dans la pièce. A quoi sa servirait que je te sauve si c'est pour te tuer après !!

- …, retenant son chakra qui retourna a sa place (_- Oo : A la niche le Kitsune ! ^^__- Kyuuby : Tu veux mourir c'est sa ?__– Oo : Kyaaa Sasuke-kun sauve moi !!!__– Sasu : Démerde toi j'ai d'autres renards à fouetter !! __– Oo : Sniff... Personne ne m'aime...)_

- …

- Pourquoi t'es pas revenu ?

- Comment ça ?

- Après avoir tué ton frère ?

- …

- Ne me dit pas que c'est a cause d'Orochimaru car je sais que tu l'a tué avant de t'occuper d'Itachi !!

- … ! Tu es bien renseigné…

- Réponds moi !

Lui répondre ! Oui... Mais quoi ?

Notre brun a toujours ressenti une peur au fond de son cœur, une peur que le blond connaissait très bien, la peur du rejet. Oui il voulait revenir, mais pas pour le village juste pour lui, lui, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde…

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Sasuke avait avancé sa main vers la joues précédemment frappé pour l'effleurer faisant naître un frison de la part du patient.

- Que… ?

- …, retirant sa main. Désolé.

- Pourquoi tu ?

- Pour toi !

- …

- Si je ne suis pas revenu c'est par ce que j'avais peur… peur que tu me rejette comme moi je t'ai rejeté…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux lors de cette déclaration. Lui qui voulait l'oublier, ne se focalisant que sur son « travail » ne demandant rien a personne, restant dans son coin, priant chaque jour de pouvoir l'oublier… Oublier cet homme qui faisait chavirer son cœur avec une douleur et un bonheur surréaliste… Ce sentiment le rendait fou… plus il y pensait plus les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues…

- J'ai pourtant essayé… j'ai vraiment essayé de t'oublier !! Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que tu réapparaisses si soudainement ? Pourquoi…

- …

- Pourquoi faut il que je sois tombé amoureux de TOI !!!

- … Tu…

Notre blond, se rendant compte de sa déclaration se bloqua. Ses yeux devinrent froids et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre regardant cet astre si souvent admiré…

- Oublie ce que je viens de te dire…

- Attends tu…

- Je te dis d'oublier !!

- NAN !!

- …

- Tu y penses à mes sentiments ?

- Tes sentiments ? Parce que tu en as ? C'est la meilleure haha !

- Oui j'ai des sentiments figure toi ! Si j'avais su avant ce que tu éprouvais pour moi je serais…

- Tu ne pouvais rien savoir car tu n'as pas cherché a voir se qu'il y avait devant tes yeux…

- … Comment ça ?! demanda le brun plus surpris qu'autre chose.

- C'est vrai je t'aime, mais c'est pas nouveau. J'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose de fort pour toi. A 12 ans lorsque tu es partis je ne savais pas trop se qu'était ce sentiment… mais a 15 ans, lorsque nous nous somme revu j'étais sûr de moi… mais toi tu n'as rien vu, tu ne t'es jamais aperçu de rien…

- … Je ne…

- Tu n'as jamais compris mes regards, mes gestes… tu ne t'es même jamais rendu compte qu'à chaque fois que l'on se battait, toi, tu cherchais toujours à me tuer, mais moi je n'arrivais même pas a _vouloir _te blesser…

- …

- Dis-le que je ne suis qu'un idiot… puisque c'est vrai…

- …

- …

- …

- Si tu permet je vais me recoucher… je suis fatigué…

Le blond se recoucha dans « son » lit, le corps tourné vers la fenêtre, les yeux fermés. Que lui avait-il prit ? Tout dévoiler à la première occasion… « Tu parles d'un ninja » pesta-t-il intérieurement.

---------------------------------------

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la déclaration de Naruto. La relation de nos deux rivaux ne s'était pas vraiment arrangée. Ne parlant que lorsqu'ils y étaient vraiment obligés, aucun geste, aucun regard de la part du blond pour notre brun qui n'attendait pourtant que cela.

Aujourd'hui Naruto était bien décidé à repartir que se soit avec ou sans le consentement de son brun protecteur. Il attendait qu'il sorte comme tous les jours allant chercher de quoi les nourrir dans la petite épicerie du village, pour prendre la fuite. Et comme prévu Sasuke sorti le laissant seul. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et à se lever pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit, lorsqu'une ombre apparut derrière lui et enlaça ses épaules le faisant sursauter.

- Que... ?

- Tu comptais aller où comme ça ?

- …

- Si tu ne l'a pas encore compris c'est vers toi que vont toutes mes pensées… Je savais que tu tenterais de t'échapper…

- Tu n'étais pas parti chercher à manger ?

- J'ai envoyé un clone ! ^^

- Alors je suis prisonnier ?

- On peut dire ça ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir… Du moins pas pour l'instant...

Sasuke retourna Naruto pour le coller le plus possible a son corps et prit sa bouche d'assaut. La blond se débattit, refusant de céder le passage à sa langue, un peu trop aventureuse a son goût. Mais l'une des mains du brun vint appuyer sur le creux de ses joues, le forçant a ouvrir la bouche et a la laisser passer.

Notre brun fit reculer Naruto jusqu'à se qu'il touche le bord du lit. Il donna une légère pression dans les genoux de SON blond l'obligent a se laisser tomber sur le lit. Sasuke se mit a califourchon au dessus de lui, il déchira son tee-shirt, le fit descendre le long de ses bras… un obstacle en moins entre lui et ce corps tant convoité.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Les mains du tortionnaire se baladaient librement sur le torse bronzé de Naruto. Sasuke reprit possession de la bouche de son partenaire (_Pas vraiment consentant je le rappelle..._) qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir lorsque les doigts bien entraîné du brun s'attaquèrent aux tétons sous lui. Il descendit, léchant sa joue, sa mâchoire pour finir par mordre le cou si gentiment offert.

- Arrête ça !!

- Ton corps ne tient pas le même langage…

- Arréaaahhh…

- Laisse toi faire…

Malgré ses protestations, Sasuke sentait le corps de sa proie se détendre sous ses caresses. Il passa une main adroite sur son pantalon, frôlent l'entre jambe du blond, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit l'envie bien présente de son futur amant grandir a vue d'œil.

- Dit moi Naru-chan… es-tu encore puceau ?

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il une once de provocation dans la voie.

- Je prend sa pour un non !

Naruto passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun, caressant chaque muscle, chaque cicatrice, chaque parcelle de peau. Malgré tous ses efforts, Sasuke ne pus retenir quelques gémissements roques sous les doigts provocateurs du blond… « _Y a pas a dire il est doué !_ » pensa-t-il en déboutonnant son pantalon pour ensuite dé-zipper sa braguette. Il enfouit l'une de ses mains directement dans le caleçon de Naruto pour venir caresser sa verge tendue.

Pour toute réponse le blond déchira le tee-shirt encore présent du brun et mordit à pleine bouche l'épaule dénudée.

- Aaaarrg !

- Vengeance !

- Tu vas me le payer. Donnant une légère pression sur le sexe de sa proie.

- Huumm… !!!

- … Tu veux toujours te venger ou tu me laisses continuer ?!

- …

- J'ai pas bien entendu. Donnant une plus forte pression que précédemment.

- Con-continue… !

- Pardon ? Je suis un peu sourd d'oreille vois-tu et…

- CONTINUE !!!!!!

Content du pouvoir qu'il avait sur sa proie, Sasuke continua ses caresses tout en embrassant, léchant, suçotant chaque parcelle du torse du blond, qui se tortillait sous chaque unes d'elles. Au bout d'un petit moment, le caleçon du jeune homme devint trop étroit pour recevoir en plus de son désir, la chose qui le faisait naître.

Sasuke reprit sa bouche, mélangeant leurs langues dans un combat sensuel mené par le brun. Il retira sa main du caleçon et grâce à l'aide de la deuxième, fit descendre les deux tissus d'un coup laissant à l'aire libre LA chose temps désiré. Il remonta peu a peu le long de ses jambes, laissant au passage quelques baisés papillons sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Naruto s'était redressé sur ses coudes en sentant quelque chose d'humide et de chaud lécher sa verge fraîchement dénudée par son amant. Sasuke s'amusait à lécher par petites doses le membre tendu de désir de son blond, car oui, il allait être enfin a lui. Sous plusieurs gémissements de plaisir du blond sous lui, le regard plus chaud qu'au début de leurs ébats, les yeux plongés les uns dans les autres, il prit le membre en bouche l'enfonçant le plus loin possible. Naruto rejeta violemment la tête en arrière dans un râle de plaisir. Sasuke commença de lent va et vient sur sa verge, la mordillant par endroit pour mieux la suçoter de l'autre.

Quand Naruto sentit que sa fin était proche il tira légèrement les cheveux ébènes d'une poigne ferme mais le brun, ne voulant pas se dégager, reçu la semence du blond et l'avala, laissant un filet couler le long de la commissure de ses lèvre. Il se redressa, se rallongea sur le corps parcouru de spasmes après la jouissance et embrassa à pleine bouche son amant lui faisant goûter à sa propre semence.

Un ballet plus bestial qu'autre chose s'en suivi, redonnant petit a petit du volume a l'entre jambe du blond. Sasuke présenta trois doigts à Naruto qui les prit directement en bouche pendant que le brun reprenait en main sa verge tendue par cette nouvelle vague de plaisir.

Naruto refaisait sur les trois doigts les mêmes mouvements qu'il sentait sur son membre. Puis, le brun retira les membres préalablement humidifiés et les plaça entre les fesses du blond et commença une légère pression au niveau de son entrée se qui fit gémir Naruto.

Puis, lentement, il fit glisser l'un des doigts a l'intérieur, faisant de long va et vient provocant des gémissements, des tremblements de la part du Kitsune se qui fit enfoncer un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Les trois membres se mouvaient doucement, délicatement dans le blond qui grimaçait sous la douleur qui le parcourait.

L'Uchiwa reprit de plus belle ses longs va et vient exercé sur le membre de son amant, ce qui le détendit. La douleur ressentie lors de l'intrusion du dernier membre se fit vite oublier laissant place a une vague de plaisir.

Le brun ne tenait plus, il voulait le prendre ici et maintenant mais se retenait, ne voulant pas que son amour ait mal. Non, pour leur première fois ensemble, il irait doucement.

Le blond quant à lui ne connaissait pas cette douceur, cette gentillesse chez son rival. Cela l'étonna mais en même temps le rendait heureux. Cela prouvait (_J'ai l'impression de virer fleur bleu mais bon… Ok, ok j'arrête de casser le truc…_) que se qu'il ressentait pour lui n'était pas que sexuel.

A cette pensée, Naruto ne pus s'empêcher de murmurer ses quatre mots qui allaient les emmener au septième ciel.

- Vi-ien… en moi… maintenant…

Le brun sentit une décharge électrique déferler en lui. Cette voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé, plus sensuelle… et ses yeux fiévreux, ses mèches collées a son front… tout chez le blond fit fondre sa glace et lentement, il retira ses doigts, enleva son pantalon et son caleçon dans un même élan, plaça son membre dressé a l'entrée et, tout en embrassant son aimé, il le pénétra.

Naruto lâcha les lèvres dévoré jusque là pour pousser un cri de douleur comme il n'en avait jamais poussé. Sasuke s'arrêta directement après ce cri. Il vint nicher sa tête dans le cou de son amant. S'excusant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne (_- Oo : En même temps vous avez déjà vu un Uchiwa s'excuser vous ?! Nan ?! C'est bien se que je me disais__– Sasu :J'peux savoir se que tu as contre nous ?__– Oo :Comment sa ?__– Sasu :Bas que se soit moi ou Naru-chan tu nous casse sans arrêt… sa deviens saoulant a la longue !__– Oo : Nan mais écoutez le celui la… si tu veux que tous s'arrête là t'es sur la bonne voie mon coco !! __– Naru : Vous allez vous taire je veux la suite moi !!! _)

Après l'interruption plus que gênante des personnages… quoi ? Comment ça c'est de ma faute ? Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi !!! Si ?! Bon bah j'arrête là et je vous dit a la prochaine……… Ah ! Tiens, y a plus personne qui se plaint bizarrement… (- Arsenic : _Tu vas te la fermer et le continué ce putain de lemon ou je te tue !!!!!__- Oo : __Gomenasai Onee-san je le referais plus…_)

Donc je disais :

Naruto encercla les épaules de son brun et fit un léger mouvement du bassin l'invitant a continuer se qu'il venait de commencer… Le brun releva la tête et découvrit son amant le sourire aux lèvres qui s'approchait lentement de ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser lui prouvant qu'il était plus que prêt.

Alors Sasuke se redressa, et donna un lent coup de butoir faisant gémir le blond sous lui. Puis les va et vient devient plus rapides, plus poussés. Chaque coup était destiné à trouver le point qui faisait hurler tous ses partenaires jusqu'à présent. Lorsque Sasuke le trouva, Naruto enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules dénudées de son amant et laissa échapper un grand râle de plaisir.

Plusieurs fois, Sasuke toucha cette tâche, décrochant de plus en plus de cris de plaisir de son amant. Dans un ultime effort, n'y tenant plus, le brun se déversa en lui suivi de près par Naruto.

Tout deux étaient parcouru de tremblements. L'Uchiwa sorti de son partenaire et se laissa tomber sur le dos a côté de lui. Le Kitsune pris le drap et les recouvris. Il vint poser sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit, sentant une main caresser gentiment ses cheveux…

----------------------------------

C'est un mouvement du brun qui réveilla notre endormi, il ouvrit lentement les yeux en gémissant, tout en resserrant sa prise sur le corps sous lui.

- Bonsoir.

- Huumm…

- Bien dormi ?

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Autour de 19 heures…

Se relevant d'un coup, et s'excusant :

- Gomenasai !!!

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Bah t'as été obligé de resté au lit toute la journée a cause de moi alors je muuummmmm… !!!

Sasuke venait de capturer ses lèvres, faisant rougir violemment son blond.

- J'ai une très bonne raison d'être resté au lit avec toi…

- Ha-a oui… laquelle ?

- Nous avons fait l'amour et j'en suis très satisfait…

- …

Naruto venait d'inventer une nouvelle tinte de rouge. Il avait baissé les yeux et jouait avec ses doigts.

- J'ai été si mauvais que ça ? ne pu s'empêcher de questionner le brun.

- Nan nan pas du tout… c'est même le contraire…

- Bah pourquoi tu dis rien ?

- Je… heu… j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose…

- Hum ?

- Heu… qu'est ce que c'était pour toi ?

- Tu peux développer ?!

- Bas… heu… c'était que physique pour toi où c'était plus que ça… ?

- Je dirais que c'était plus…

- Ha… soupira Naruto pas très convaincu par cette réponse.

Naruto se releva avec difficulté. Bah oui sa laisse des traces. Et se dirigea vers le petit coin cuisine où il ouvrit le frigo et pris un brique de lait et la bu. Lorsqu'il relâcha sa prise buccale sur la brique il senti deux bras l'enlacer sensuellement.

- Nan se n'était pas que pour le sexe !!!

- …, attendant la suite avec impatience.

- Si j'ai voulu le faire c'est par ce que moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi !

Le blond n'en demandait pas temps. Bien sur il était heureux de savoir ses sentiments partagés mais ne s'y étant pas préparé. Pour lui, son rival de toujours ne ressentait que de la haine a son égard alors savoir qu'il l'aimait… à cette pensée, une larme coula le long de sa joue et tomba sur l'une des mains de Sasuke. Il obligea Naruto a se retourner, lui faisant lâché la brique de lait venant s'étaler sur le sol, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? déclara-t-il après un petit silence.

- Si si… bien sur que si…

- Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

- … j'ai cru rêver quand tu… je suis heureux !!!!!

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, Sasuke sentait le contact froid du lait a ses pied mais ni prêta pas grande attention…

------------------------------------

Une journée s'était écoulé depuis le départ du blond et trois jours depuis leur première fois, il ne l'avait pas refait depuis et Naruto avait décidé de rentrer ne forçant pas son brun a le suivre il lui avait laissé le choix…

~ Flash back ~

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

- Oui j'en suis sûr… il doivent tous être inquiet…

- …

- …

- …

- Sasu…

- Hum ?

- Tu viendra n'est-ce pas ?

- …, ne voulant pas comprendre sa demande.

- Je t'attendrais…

- …

- … si tu m'aimes… tu rentreras…tu me choisiras…

- … Naru je…

Mais trop tard, son ange était déjà parti, ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui…

~Fin Flash Back ~

----------------------------------

Naruto se trouvait dans le bureau du Hokage, ce bureau qui serait bientôt le sien, dans un an exactement il serait le prochain Hokage du village des feuilles. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était revenu, n'ayant raconté a personne se qui s'était réellement passé, il expliqua qu'il était tombé malade et qu'il avait été recueilli et soigné mais a aucun moment il donna l'identité de la personne.

Lorsque Tsunade revint une nouvelle fois sur se sujet, un grand bruit et un écran de fumée apparut devant eux.

Et là, les mains posé sur les hanches, le regard supérieur digne d'un Uchiwa, Sasuke le fixait.

- Garde !!!!!!!! s'écria l'actuel Hokage.

Les anbus placé devant les portes arrivèrent à toute vitesse et encerclèrent notre invité surprise.

- Attendez !!!!

- Naruto, je sais se qu'il représente pour toi mais…

- J'ai dit attendez !!! rugit-il plus menaçant que jamais.

- …

Il s'approcha doucement de lui, passant entre deux anbus et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui…

- As-tu choisi ?

- Oui…

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Alors ? n'écoutant pas son aînée.

- C'est toi que j'ai choisi…

Le blond senti son cœur explosé et il enlaça son brun, qui lui, en profita pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Sakura et Kakashi qui venaient d'entrer dans le bureau au moment ou ils s'étaient jeté l'un sur l'autre, tombèrent par terre sous le poids de la nouvelle tandis que Tsunade s'était laissé tombé sur son fauteuil faisant signe au garde de se retiré…

La nouvelle fut plutôt bien accueillie et nos deux tourtereaux s'écoulaient des jours heureux dans la demeure des Uchiwa. L'un étant devenu Hokage et l'autre son garde du corps particulier… très particulier…

_FIIINNNN_

_Yaattttaa je l'ai enfin fini… pffiou depuis le temps que je l'avais commencé ^^_

_J'espère que cette fiction vous a plus surtout le lemon _

_(Bah oui on est pervers ou on l'est pas ^^) _

_Qui est, soit-dit en passant, mon tout premier !!!_

_Donnez moi votre avis car si vous pensez qu'il est plutôt réussi j'en referait d'autres ^^_

_Jaa ne_

Et voici les dialogues dont tout le monde se fout :

- Oo : Pffiou.. ! pour un premier lemon je trouve que j'men suis pas trop mal sortie…

- Arsenic : Pas trop mal !!! Tu veux rire ? Tu as cartonné oui !!!!!

- Oo : Arigato Onee-san !!!!!! *plus rouge tu meurs.*

- Sasu : Nous v'là bien…

- Bah quoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux sœurs.

- Saau : Alors d'un côté on a une perverse qui a jeté son dévolu sur nous…

- Naru : Et de l'autre une… une… Sasu-chan aide moi je trouve pas le mot…

- Oo : Une idiote ?

- Naru : Nan

- Oo : Une débile ?

- Naru : Y a de ça ! Mais nan…

- Oo : Une obsédée ?

- Naru : OUI !!! Arigato Oo-chan ^^

- Oo : Mais je t'en pris mon Kitsune ^^

- Arsenic : Arigato Nee-san… -_- Et pourquoi moi je suis une obsédée ?

- Naru : Parce que t'écris des one shot sur nous, avec pleins de sous-entendus et tout !

- Sasu : Mais on fait jamais rien…

- Arsenic : Heu… De quoi ils parlent ?

- Oo : De « Conneries » tes super one shot qui nous font trop rire !!! XD

- Arsenic : Haa d'accord… je les comprends… un peu ! ^^

- _Désolé mais nous devons rendre l'antenne ! _s'écria une voix dans les haut parleurs.

- Oo : Quoi déjà ? Bon et bien à la prochaine les amis !!!

- Ouai c'est ça... A la prochaine, se lamentèrent nos deux bishô préféré.

Pour information L'auteur de « Conneries » qui n'est autre que ma Onee-san est… roulement de tambour Tenshi-san (our Arsenic )!!! Voila j'ai fait ma petite pub alors a bientôt et vive le **YAOIIIIIIII** !!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
